


The Werewolf's Girlfriend

by herecomestroublr



Series: VLD in the Supernatural World [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A whole lotta bs i came up with, F/M, FEATURING JOHN EGBERT BC IM TRASH, Idk what to tag this as tbh, Librarian Reader, Vampire Lance, Werewolf Keith, comment and ask if you want the link to the fic its good, he is the fairy king from another reader insert, homestuck trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: When Keith introduced his girlfriend to the world of the supernatural, he was expecting some laughing, maybe even a call to the cops.What he did not expect was the Fairy King himself appearing before their group of friends and embarrassing his girlfriend in front of said friends.Johnathan may be the Fairy King, by Keith was going to kick his fucking ass no matter what.





	1. The Misadventures of an Angry Werewolf and a Vampire Who Never Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _Dude_ , calm down, you’ll expose yourself.”
> 
> Lance smiled sheepishly. “Sorry! I’m just really new to this feeling. I mean, I haven’t been able to walk out into the sun in over 100 years.” He teared up, facing Keith with a fanged smile. “I’m just _really_ happy.”
> 
> “I know you are. And I’m happy for you, but you _really_ need to calm down and be quieter, because not everyone is a bloodsucking vampire around here.” Keith hissed, nodding at a fellow werewolf they passed by. 
> 
> “Alright, alright! Jeez!” He floated again, and Keith pushed him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter oneeeeeeeeeeeee

New amulet around his neck and an overly excited Lance at his side, Keith walked down the street, headed towards the library to visit his girlfriend, and (finally) introduce her to Lance (who was his best friend, but he’d never admit it). 

“This is _so_ amazing! The sun feels amazing! The air smells amazing! I love life! I love my fiance!” Lance gushed at his side, floating a few inches above the ground. 

Quickly, Keith grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down, growling under his breath, “ _Dude_ , calm down, you’ll expose yourself.”

Lance smiled sheepishly. “Sorry! I’m just really new to this feeling. I mean, I haven’t been able to walk out into the sun in over 100 years.” He teared up, facing Keith with a fanged smile. “I’m just _really_ happy.”

“I know you are. And I’m happy for you, but you _really_ need to calm down and be quieter, because not everyone is a bloodsucking vampire around here.” Keith hissed, nodding at a fellow werewolf they passed by. 

“Alright, alright! Jeez!” He floated again, and Keith pushed him down. “Where exactly are we, anyway? Everything looks different in the dark.”

Keith rolled his eyes at the mood change and stopped at a crosswalk across from the library entrance. “The library. My girlfriend wants to meet you. And now that you can _actually_ go out into the sun, you have that chance.” He pushed Lance down a third time. “ _But we can’t do that if you keep fucking floating!_ ” He hissed. 

“I know! I’m sorry! It’s a habit!” He pouted. Maybe he’d ask his fiance later if she could mask his floating ability to the human eye. 

“Just… think of depressing shit and act human. Come on. She goes on break in a few minutes.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance mumbled, shoulders slumping as he followed Keith across the street. 

Keith pushed open the door to the library, and smelled the air, searching for his you as Lance stared in awe at the high ceilings and tall shelves of books. Locating you in the biography section, Keith pushed Lance forward and watched as the vampire tripped on air.

“Come on. This way. And be quiet.” He whispered. This was a library after all. 

Lance mimed zipping his lips after regaining his balancing and waited for Keith to lead the way. After a few turns, Keith slowed down and smiled at your figure that was standing next to a cart filled with books and placing them back on the shelves. 

“Hey, [Name]. You on break yet?” Keith asked quietly. 

You looked up with a smile, eyes lighting up as you walked around the cart to hug your boyfriend. “Keith!”

Keith hugged you back tightly, taking in a deep breath as he buried his nose in your hair. “Hi, [Name].” He whispered into your hair.

You smiled and moved back a bit to look up at up at him. “I love you.” 

He leaned in slowly, about to kiss you, until a cough was heard behind him. You blinked, and Keith scowled. “ _Dammit, Lance!_ I’m trying to have a moment with my girlfriend, here.” 

Lance smirked. “You can make out as much as you want when I’m not here, but we gotta meet her and then you have to show me around because the _sUN_ , KEITH!” He exclaimed, floating a bit.

Keith panicked, and ripped towards Lance, pulling him down quickly, and harshly whispering, “She _doesn’t know_ , Lance, so knock that off!” 

Lance’s eyes widened, and he glanced at your confused face as you watched the two boys whispering to each other. “She doesn’t? How the hell have you been explaining full moons to her then?! Because there’s one tonight if you didn’t fucking know already, and none of us can house you.” 

Keith glanced back at you and gave a strained smile. “Get back to work, [Name]. I need to talk to Lance for a second.” 

“Sure…” You trailed off, suspicious, but walked back to your cart of books nonetheless. 

Seeing you walk back, Keith dragged a protesting Lance a few aisles over. “What the hell do you mean you guys can’t?! Why didn’t anyone tell me?!” 

“Well, my fiance and I are traveling to England tonight, by portal if you’re wondering; Pidge has to work; Hunk has to deal with shit because creatures keep illegally leaving the supernatural realm; and Allura and Shiro are having a date night, because Shiro has the amulet which turns him human for a short while and he said he wanted to finally get intimate with Allura after 100 years of nothing.” Lance snapped, continuing, 

“Maybe if you fucking came to my house every once in a while, you’d know what was going on. Instead, you either hang around here all day or act like a _literal lone wolf_ and don’t ask us if we’re okay with housing you while you turn into a fucking dog.” Lance scowled at Keith’s look of surprise and turned to walk away. “Fuck you, man. I’m going home.” And with a glance around for bystanders, Lance transformed into a bat, turned invisible, and flew out of the library. 

Keith watched the place where Lance stood for a few seconds, before the words he said finally sunk in. Fuck. _Fuck!_ What was he going to do?! Lance was right! It _was_ a full moon, and no one could house him for the night. 

“Keith? Are you okay?” 

Keith jumped at the sound of your voice and turned to see you pushing your cart that was rid of books. “U-uh… Yeah!” 

You didn’t believe him but ignored it. “Where’s Lance? I thought I was finally going to spend time with your best friend after years of not meeting him!” You pouted.

“He uh… had to go home. His fiance texted him to get his ass over there and help with something.”

“That’s unfortunate. I was looking forward to finally meeting him!” 

Keith forced a smile and flinched when his phone vibrated; he laughed nervously and dismissed your questioning gaze as he opened his phone. A single text from lance was there. It was the word ‘Dick.’ and nothing else. 

“Ahaha! Wow and that’s Lance! They need help with that thing they’re doing!” Keith exclaimed, backing up nervously at your confused gaze and pocketing his phone. “Sorry to just kiss ya and leave, but I _really_ do have to go, so bye!” Keith rushed out, before hightailing it out of the library. 

You stared after your boyfriend, terribly confused, before shrugging and making your way back towards the counter, and all the other books that needed to be reshelved.

\--------

“So, you’re _sure_ this is okay?” Keith asked one last time, ignoring Lance’s impatient tapping as he stood next to the glowing portal with the luggage. 

“Yes, I swear, Keith. Your apartment is on lockdown, and I’ve arranged for a friend of mine to make sure no one enters it.” Lance’s fiance and the local witch stated calmly as she adjusted her bag. 

“And this will keep me from fully transforming and being unaware of my surroundings?” He asked again, pointing to the little vial of purple liquid in his hand. 

The witch rolled her eyes. “ _Yes_ , Keith. Now, as much as I’d absolutely love to continue this conversation, my parents are waiting. Get home before the sun sets!” And with that, Lance and his fiance were gone, and the portal was closed. 

With a sigh, Keith pocketed the vial and exited the house (He also dusted some silver powder on the mirrors to screw with Lance). 

As he walked down the street, he felt multiple sets of eyes on his form; all fellow werewolves. They knew him by sight, of course, but figuring they were probably freaked out by his lack of smell, Keith took off the amulet. The eyes disappeared. 

With a sigh of relief he continued down the street, walking faster as the sun sank lower in the sky. Soon, his apartment building came into view, and Keith bolted inside the building. Taking the stair two at a time instead of the elevator, he reached the 5th floor in no time ran to his apartment door, not questioning why it was unlocked. 

Closing and locking it behind him, Keith fumbled for the vial of purple liquid and downed it when he felt himself beginning to transform. Clenching the vial in between his hands, he hoped to god that the witch was right, otherwise, his fellow werewolves would have a hell of a time trying to find and look after him (he was the only one in town that couldn't control his transformations on a full moon yet). 

After a brief moment and some rustling, Keith felt around his body, finding only wolf ears at the top of his head, and a fluffy tail behind him. He sighed in relief, and opening his eyes and looking up--

“Um, Keith?”

_Shit._


	2. Explanations Lead to Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would you ever think I’d do that to you? I love you, Keith. I don’t want anything to hurt you, even if that means kicking my own ass.” You joke with a smile and he snickers. 
> 
> “I love you, too. Thanks for not freaking the fuck out about all of this.”
> 
> “You’re welcome! Now how about we order some pizza and watch a few movies.” His ears perk up. 
> 
> “Can you order meat lovers?” 
> 
> “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the very short chapter two! I would have put it all in one chapter, but the theme of 2 and 3 didn't line up at all. also chapter three is over 4000 words long so I don't think it matters much anyway.

_Closing and locking it behind him, Keith fumbled for the vial of purple liquid and downed it when he felt himself beginning to transform. Clenching the vial in between his hands, he hoped to god that the witch was right, otherwise his fellow werewolves would have a hell of a time trying to find and look after him (he was the only one in town that couldn't control his transformations on a full moon yet)._

_After a brief moment and some rustling, Keith felt around his body, finding only wolf ears at the top of his head, and a fluffy tail behind him. He sighed in relief, and opening his eyes and looking up--_

_“Um, Keith?”_

_Shit._

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

“Why are you saying ‘shit’ over and over again?” You deadpanned.

Fuck, was he speaking out loud?!

“Yes, you are.”

“Sorry,” Keith said, ears drooping as he turned to look away from your gaze. 

You found this incredibly cute, but said nothing, deciding it was best to deal with the situation at hand. “So, are you going to explain yourself? Because I have a lot of questions   
here, Keith.” You said, voice calm and face blank. You would not let your emotions get to you. 

Keith gulped. “I’m a werewolf.” 

“I can see that.” You blinked. 

Keith fidgeted. “I was born this way, actually.” 

“Go on.” You sat down on his couch and patted the seat next to you.   
Keith walked across the room, around the coffee table, and sat next to you. His tail wagged a few times, and you repressed a smirk. _Of course he’d be happy to sit next to me_. You thought. _But now is not the time._

“Okay sooooooo… Supernatural creatures exist?”

“...Yeah.”

“Are there more of you in town? Around the world?” 

“...Yes…” Keith hesitated but decided it was best to tell you anyway. “You see, our town is actually one of the portals or gateways as we call them, to the Fairy King’s forest, otherwise known as the supernatural realm. Most of my friends are actually supernatural creatures. Like Lance. He’s a vampire.” He admitted, finding himself relieved. It was...nice to talk about this to someone other than a fellow werewolf, or the ‘Paladins’ as his friends had taken to calling themselves. 

You snapped your fingers in realization. “So that’s why he disappeared from the library so quickly! But wait, shouldn’t he be dead because of the sun? Or do vampire actually not listen to that.” You paused and looked horrified. “Oh god, _please_ don’t tell me he’s a twilight vampire. I might actually kill him myself if he--” 

“ _No!_ Oh god, no! He’s not a twilight vampire, you don’t have to kill anyone, [Name].” His ears had flattened against his head in mild panic at the thought of his best friend’s death but quickly turned normal as he spoke. You sighed in relief, and Keith continued, “Actually, the appointed witch for this area is Lance’s fiance, and she made us these amulets.” He reached into his pocket and held up the glowing blue symbol to you. 

“Wow. It’s really pretty. What does it do? Protect you or some shit?” You gently took it from him and examined it from all angles. 

“Not _exactly._ A good majority of our friends can’t go out into public because of the type of creature that they are. Like Hunk. He’s a troll. He is made almost entirely of rock, and literally shakes the earth when he walks. So he wears this amulet. Not only does it make him appear human, but it masks his abilities or disabilities that make it hard for him to exist in normal human society.” 

You nodded and handed it back to him. “So then that means Lance is just protected from the sun?” Keith nodded. 

“His complexion also appears healthier and brighter, and you can’t see his fangs or ears. It doesn’t mask his fucking levitation though. I swear to god, he barely ever stands or walks. He’s _always_ fucking floating!” Keith scowls at nothing in particular, and you notice a few fangs in his mouth. It’s cute. 

You giggle and pat his shoulder before going in for a hug. Keith stiffens and looks down at you before sighing and pulling you onto his lap and nuzzling your neck with his face, arms tight around your abdomen, and tail giving out a happy wag before falling down to the cushions. 

“‘M sorry for not telling you about this earlier. I was scared you’d call the cops or something.” He mumbles into your neck, quiet but loud enough that you can hear. 

You pull his face away from your neck and rest your forehead against his. “Why would you ever think I’d do that to you? I love you, Keith. I don’t want anything to hurt you, even if that means kicking my own ass.” You joke with a smile and he snickers. 

“I love you, too. Thanks for not freaking the fuck out about all of this.”

“You’re welcome! Now how about we order some pizza and watch a few movies.” His ears perk up. 

“Can you order meat lovers?” 

“Of course.”


	3. Inductions Are Tricky to Accomplish, It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You turn to look at Keith, lips pursed. “Keith?”
> 
> He sees the look on your face, and barely contains his nervousness. “Yes, [Name]?”
> 
> “I hope you understand that you’re helping me move my apartment into yours. There is no way I’m living alone now.” Your smile is much too sweet and doesn’t reach your eyes. 
> 
> “Y-yes, [Name]. Whatever you say.” He really didn’t want to anger you, especially considering the brand new and uncontrolled powers you now possessed. 
> 
> This would be a fun next few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I FINALLY POSTED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! fuckin took me long enough, thats for sure. 
> 
> if anything this entire chapter was mostly to see how well i could world-build and such. i am proud of it, and happy that i incorporated john egbert bc hes adorable
> 
> I'M HOMESTUCK TRASH, SO FIGHT ME

“ _Holy shit this is fucking nerve-wracking_ why did I let you talk me into this, Keith?!” You exclaimed, squeezing your boyfriend’s hand and you looked up at the house of Lance and the local witch.

Keith let go of your hand and moved to hug your shoulders instead with a chuckle. “You’ll be _fine_ , [Name]. They don’t bite, except for Lance. But he only drinks his fiance’s blood because she can replenish it at will for him.” 

You nod and take a deep breath. “Okay. Okay! Let _do_ this. I’m ready.” 

With a reassuring smile, Keith leads you up to the front door of the surprisingly modern house. Two stories with a large lawn and paved walkway, a privacy fence around the backyard, and flowers springing from boxes in the windows. It was horribly domestic, which was accentuated by the seasonal wreath on the door and the ‘Please Wipe Your Feet!’ welcome mat at the door. 

Keith knocked, and the door was opened shortly afterward by a short woman with bright eyes and a kind face. She was wearing a black cape and a literal witch’s hat. 

“Hello, Keith, [Name]! Welcome! Come in, come in, the others are in the basement. Go ahead and join them and I’ll finish preparing the ceremony!” She smiled and scurried off, her cape fluttering behind her. 

“Is that--”

“Lance’s fiance? The local witch? Yeah.”

“Alright. Well, I was absolutely not expecting that.”

Keith patted your shoulder sympathetically and led you into the house. “Neither was I, but I got used to her real quick.”

You nodded, and hesitantly let Keith lead you around the unfamiliar house, which was still insanely modern for the home of a witch and a vampire. Taking a right into a hallway, Keith guided you to an open door which led to a set of descending stairs. Conversation rose from below, and a warm light flickered up the finished stairs of what appeared to be a fully finished basement. With a glance back at your boyfriend, you headed down the stairs. 

When you got to the bottom, you were taken aback. You had been mentally preparing to be face-to-face with six creatures, but instead, six sets of very-human faces looked at you from their spots in chairs around a table at the far end of the basement. You gulped and waved nervously. 

“...Hi.” 

“Nice. Real subtle, [Name].” Keith whispered into your ear, chuckling. You promptly elbowed him, and he groaned and hunched over. 

“Look at that! She’s already my best friend.” Said the shortest of the bunch, standing up and walking to you. When she was in front of you, she adjusted her green beanie and held out her hand. “Hi, My name is Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge. I’m so sorry that you were unfortunate enough to fall in love with Keith.” She laments. 

Keith gasps. “Not fucking funny, Pidge!”

You giggle at his reaction and go in for a handshake. “Thank you for your sympathy. It’s very hard to be in a relationship with someone who enjoys tuna.” 

Pidge immediately makes a disgusted face and leans over to look at Keith. “You like tuna? What the fuck is wrong with your tastebuds?!”

“To be fair, if prepared properly, tuna can actually taste good!” Says a large Samoan boy, standing up and carefully walking over to your group, a necklace matching Keith’s around his neck. 

“Yeah-fucking-right, Hunk.” Pidge sasses, hands on her hips and looking at him over her glasses.

Hunks smiles sheepishly and waves at you. “Hi. I’m Hunk, welcome to the group! Keith talks about you a lot. He says you’re really smart and know a lot of history.” 

“Hunk!” Keith hisses. You glance at him, and his face turns red and he looks away from you in embarrassment. 

“I do. I especially enjoy learning about ancient civilizations.” You tell him, and notice that the others have stood and joined the group by the stairs--all accept Lance and Keith(he had moved when he realized you weren’t uncomfortable anymore), who is in a corner of the basement(Lance is laughing and trying(failing) to calm Keith down). In fact, all of them are wearing necklaces like Keith’s. 

“Really? Oh, how I enjoy the ancients! It saddens me that I never got to see their civilizations, as I was not fully mature yet and not allowed on the surface.” Says a beautiful woman with white hair, tan skin, and lovely blue eyes. 

“I can teach you about them sometime…?” You offer sheepishly, smiling politely. You get a weird feeling from this woman. A weird feeling that you are confused to find as mild arousal. 

She jumps forward and gets in your face, grabbing your hands excitedly. “ _Really?!_ Oh that would be _wonderful!_ I’m Princess Allura of Hell, by the way.” 

You give her a freaked out look when she says ‘hell’, and Allura releases your hands, going to sulk into the shoulder of a man with reddish-orange hair and a bushy mustache. 

“Why does this always happen to me Coran?” She woefully complains, comical tears rushing down her cheeks. 

“Don’t worry, Princess! It’s because you’re a princess, people feel entitled to treat you differently. She’ll warm up to ya!” That was absolutely not the reason why, but you weren’t going to correct him. 

“That’s Coran, and the guy sleeping at the table is Shiro. He doesn’t like late nights.” Pidge points to each of them and you indeed notice Shiro, who was sleeping at the table with his head resting in his arms.

You nod, and turn when you hear footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“Alright everyone!” The witch claps her hands together and rubs them, grin on her face and cloak fluttering to rest behind her again. “Let’s get started! Someone wake Shiro, and then everyone take off your necklaces and get into your appointed position.” 

“Yes ma’am!”

“Sure thing, babe.”

“Copy that!” 

“I’ll wake Shiro!”

“Oh I can’t wait for this to start! It’s sure to be a real--what’s a synonym for--ah nevermind.” 

“Alright.”

You watch as the witch snaps her fingers and suddenly the room looks completely different--like a witch’s hut. It looks like a witches hut. You stare at her in confusion. 

“This is my secondary workroom. I have another one upstairs, but I like using this one for rituals and ceremonies because it is darker, as well as extra storage.” 

You purse your lips and nod like you understand(you don’t). Instead, you study the room again. Instead of what looked like a living room with a bar, now has dark walls lined with shelving and hundreds of bottles. There are bundles of all types of plants hanging from hooks in the ceiling, and piles of cauldrons in a corner. 

On the floor, a spell circle is drawn in white chalk, with words you can’t understand surrounding it. Weird symbols decorate it, and five symbols in different colors are placed at an equal distance from each other around the circle. There is a podium with a huge old looking book a foot behind the red symbol, and two more symbols in the middle of the intricate circle. 

You then watch as each person takes off their necklace and transforms before your eyes. First is Hunk, who goes to stand on the yellow symbol before he removes his necklace. The ground shakes a bit, and suddenly you are looking at a massive stone man with moss growing on different parts of his body. He smiles at you and waves. 

To Hunk’s right is a blue symbol, which Lance floats over and takes off his own necklace. He lands on his feet, and you are met with glowing eyes, fangs and pointed ears. He grins, and it unsettles you. 

The pattern continues counter-clockwise, and Pidge removes her own necklace. Her skin becomes pearlescent, but you otherwise don’t notice a change. Until she removes her hat and reveals long pointed ears. Oh. 

Next is Shiro, who smiles welcomingly at you and moves to stand on the purple symbol. He removes his necklace, and you smell formaldehyde. All over his body are stitches, and his right arm is a completely different skin tone than the rest of him. 

Finally in the red symbol, where the witch has gone to stand behind the podium. Coran is floating behind her, transparent and placing his necklace down on a shelf nearby. Allura stands off to the side, necklace still on. 

You feel a hand on yours, and look up into the violet eyes of your boyfriend. He leads the both of you into the center of the circle and removes his own necklace once you are in place. Lance sneezes, and Keith scowls. 

“Dammit! And I thought I was used to your dog-stench!” The vampire whines. 

“Now Lance, please don’t start any fights right now.” Hunk says, trying to calm him down. 

“Yes Lance, shut up and stop being a baby. We have to cast a protection spell on [Name].” His fiance states. 

“Protection spell?” You ask. 

“Allura’s a succubus. If she takes off her necklace you will do some very indecent things without a protection spell.” Keith explains, grasping your hands with his. 

“Oh.”

“Yes! Now hold still.” With those words, the witch takes a breath and her witch’s pendant starts to glow the same blue as the necklaces the group has. You watch as she mumbles something, and everyone holds their necklaces out towards you. 

Blue lights come from each one and turn into wisps of blue mist that encircle you, before disappearing. You blink, and Allura removes her necklace. You feel nothing, but you notice her pupils have gone to slits and her eyes now look lavender. 

“Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get started!” The witch says in excitement. 

“Remind me again what this is?” You ask with a nervous chuckle and smile. 

Keith grins and goes in to kiss you softly to calm you down while everyone else chuckles. When he pulls away, the witch explains. 

“It’s an induction ceremony. To know of our kind, you must make a pact with the Fairy King and his forest, as well as to the creature that told you. It also doubles as a kind of...marriage ceremony for werewolves, to put it in layman’s terms.” She explains, fixing her hat and standing up straighter. 

“Okay. Okay!” You take a deep breath and hold up a finger. “One moment, please?” The witch nods, and before Keith can ask why you wanted to stop, you grab his shirt and pull him down to your level, roughly kissing him. 

He reciprocates immediately of course, and you quickly makeout with your boyfriend for a few more hot seconds before he pulls away and glares at Allura.

“What the fuck, Allura?” He doesn’t sound angry, just exasperated. 

She grins. “What can I say? I love sex! Even if it’s making other have sex.” You give Allura another weirded out look, and the witch rolls her eyes. 

“Alright! That’s enough, we need to start this ceremony.” She clears her throat and flattens her hands in the air on either side of her, hands beginning to glow. 

She starts humming a low, flat, note that seems to reverberate throughout the basement room, and soon each creature joins her in their own pitch. Keith stays quiet and instead grasps each of your hands in his again. 

The white chalk begins to glow, as well as each colored symbol on the floor. Allura then steps into the circle in front of the podium, and raises her hands towards you and Keith, pink wispy magic flowing from her palms. The sound of a gong is heard, and the white circle flashes brightly for a moment before the wisps of mist it created go up to for a ball of mist above your heads. 

The ball seems to move and undulate, the wisps turning different colors and moving around each other. You watch in awe, and barely miss the beginning of the witch chanting in what you assume to be latin. 

_“Nos invocabo te, o Rex Faeries; Dona copulabis hoc donum Dei conspectum, atque tutelam, Et tutum iter per iudicia. Mark imprimere tuo in creatura humana sive, Notitiam rerum munera ejus.”_

She almost sings out in a haunting melody. As soon as she finishes, she restarts again, this time in English, joined by the rest of the creatures surrounding you(except for Coran, as ghosts don’t have any claim in the Fairy Realm). 

“We call upon thee, O King of Faeries; Grant this couple the gift of Sight and Protection, And safe passage through the Trials. Imprint thy Mark upon human or creature, And gift knowledge of universe upon them.” 

The group repeats the chant until the orb flashes, and a bolt of what appears to be lightning comes from it and strikes you in the back. You cry out in pain, and Keith catches you as you fall forward. 

You grasp onto his arms as you try to keep yourself up, and he looks at you with worried eyes as the witch continues to chant things in Latin. The pain recedes and Allura steps forward, a beautiful ceremonial blade in her hand. 

Both you and Keith offer her your right arms. You watch as Keith winces when Allura cuts a three inch long mark into his skin, and then watch as she cuts open your own forearm. When each mark is made, the succubus positions each wound so blood drips onto the floor. 

When the mix of yours and Keith’s blood hits the chalk, there is a second gong, and the chalk seems to soak up the blood eagerly. The ball of multi-colored mist then descends upon each of your arms and quickly encases the wounds. You feel a slight sting behind the pain of the open cut, and look on in surprise as the wounds close and heal themselves, leaving behind nothing but what appears to be a type of royal seal. 

And then suddenly, the ball is completely gone, the glow disappears, and you blink in confusion when the basement looks like it was before--flatscreen on one wall, a few couches and armchairs, and a bar on the opposite end. 

The witch looks confused and surprised, especially when her cloak and hat fade and she’s left in pajamas. That surprise turns to complete confusion when she notices that everyone is wearing their necklaces without even moving. 

“What the fuck was _that_?” Pidge exclaims, the first to speak. 

“I...I think the fairy king wants us the stop using magic for a bit.” Hunk says. 

“How do you know that?” You ask, clutching your hand over the small seal on your arm, standing upright from your slouched position. 

“I protect the portal to the Fairy King’s forest, and regulate who and what passes through, which means I kinda just know things sometimes?” Hunk shrugs, and rubs his neck. “At least I think that’s what he wants. There seems to be a block on the other side of the gate. If a creature goes into the supernatural realm, they can’t get back out right now.” 

“I wonder why that is?” Pidge asks, turning to look at the witch. 

“Yeah that’s kinda weird. You got any ideas?” Keith asks her, clutching his own mark and rubbing it. 

“I’m… not sure. Usually the ceremony would end, and we’d have to clean up ourselves--like with Keith. So I don’t know.” She turns to look at Allura next. “And what about the entrances to hell? Are they closed?” 

“Let me check. Shiro?” Shiro moves from his spot slowly, and yawns, holding out his arms behind Allura. Her eyes close, and her body goes limp, falling backwards. Shiro catches her, and you jump. 

“I’ll go with her.” Coran says, and flickers from existence. 

You all wait in anticipation, an Lance goes to float next to his fiance. 

“So that really shouldn’t happen then?” He asks, face in her neck from behind.

The witch tilts her head wordlessly, allowing him to do whatever he wishes. “No. Unless the Fairy King saw something when he looked into the future.” 

“What could he have possibly seen? He usually leave both sides of the portals open, not just one.” Shiro comments, somehow not looking strained while holding Allura up. 

“He’s only ever closed It once,” Hunk begins, “during the Witch Trials? He ordered every single supernatural creature back into the forest for protection.”

“Dad talks about those times a lot. He says his parents wouldn’t even let him near the checkpoints of the gateways because they were to scared the let him through, even if they were closed and locked by the Fairy King’s magic.” Pidge comments, deciding to sit down in one of the armchairs. 

Following her example, everyone else goes to sit down as well--Hunk on the couch, you next to Keith, and the witch sitting in Lance’s lap in the other armchair as he prepares to drink. Shiro stays where he is, but still joins the conversation. 

“I remember having to go back to the old world when that happened. My parents were thrilled when I ended up staying for a few hundred years.” The witch says, and suddenly sucks in a breath and smacks Lance. “Just drink, dammit!” The vampire chuckles, and finally bites into her neck to begin his meal. 

You ignore the slurping sounds and the bile that rises in your throat. “Wait, how old are you?!”

The witch chuckles. “I stopped counting after 950 years, but I have quite literally seen the rise and fall of civilizations.” You stare at her in awe, and she smiles, and tries to stretch her neck.

“Wow! So you must know a whole bunch about--” You are cut off in your excitement by Allura gasping loudly and Coran swirling back into existence beside her. 

“Satan closed the gates to low-level demons. High-levels can pass through, but only with official business and papers. Just what on earth happened, and why did an induction ceremony cause it?” Allura asked, holding her head and standing upright while smiling gratefully at Shiro. 

As soon as she said the phrase ‘induction ceremony’, a searing burn came over your back, specifically your shoulder blades. You hissed and hunched over in pain. “K-Keith…” You managed out, and everyone suddenly crowded around you. “M-my shoulders…” You said, holding back tears. 

Keith cursed loudly in panic, and Pidge vaulted over her armchair, shoving the back of your shirt up. 

“Oh my god what the fuck?!” She exclaimed, calling out for the witch. 

She shoved Lance away from his drinking-trace, and rushed to your side, blood running down her neck and staining her pajama shirt. She gasped lightly and her eyes widened. You felt a cold hand unclip your bra, and then gently press over the exact spots where the burning was coming from. 

“Release!” The witch commanded, eyes flashing a dark purple. There was a ripping sound, and you heard multiple gasps from around you, as well as a ‘Holy Shit’ from Pidge. The pain was gone, but now you just felt tired and tingly. 

“I think I know why the Fairy King closed the gateway, now.” You heard the witch say. 

“What?” You ask tiredly.

“Come on, [Name]. Let’s get you in front of a mirror.” Keith says, going to stand in front of you and helping you up, every so often glancing behind you at something you couldn’t see. 

“What? Why? What’s behind--” When you try to turn your head, Keith stops you with the help of Hunk. 

“ _Nope!_ Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! You need a mirror. There’s a full-length one in Lance’s room, right?” Hunk asks, rushing halfway up the stairs before stopping to ask the witch. She nods dumbly before going to sit down, and Lance flies over the stairs past Hunk.

“I keep it in the closet, come on I’ll show you.”

“Lance has his own room?” You ask Keith who is helping you up the stairs, one arm around your waist being careful of your shoulder blades, and the other holding your hand. 

“Yes, he does, but that’s not what’s important right now, [Name]. So if you could _please_ get up the stairs that would be _great_.” He begs, sounding strained. 

For some reason you don’t notice the strain in his tone, and continue to chatter on while making your way up the stairs and through the house. “I’m coming, I’m coming! And why does he have his own room? Is he having relationship problems?” You ask loudly and bluntly. 

Keith groans and decides to just start pushing you once you are on the first floor. “No, he doesn’t. Lance just sometimes has to sleep in a different room due to his sleeping patterns, and would be awoken if he slept in the same room as his fiance.” Pushing you forward to follow Hunk, Keith tries to keep his cool and not stare at you for too long. 

“So he sleeps in a coffin then?” You joke as Keith pushes you up the second set of stairs to the top floor. 

Lance pauses on the top and looks down at you with the straightest face you’ve ever seen. “Yes. I do. Now hurry the hell up.”

You sigh, and let Keith and Hunk lead you up the stairs, and into a dark bedroom. Lance flips the light, and goes over to the closet. He opens the door, and then looks over at Keith apprehensively. 

“I’m… I’m going to go out. I need to mentally process this.” 

“I’ll tell her! Goodbye!” Hunk spits out, and then proceeds to drag you in front of the mirror while Lance opens the window in the room. Shortly after, he transforms into a bat and flies out. 

Keith stays by the door and watches you with worried eyes. 

“Come on! I don’t get why you guys are so…” You trail off when Hunk shoves you in front of the mirror. You had...wings. Wings. _Wings_. Wings! “WHAT THE HELL?!” You screech, immediately turning your body and looking at the wings on your back. They looked like giant monarch butterfly wings, but instead of orange and yellow they were blue and purple. 

And finally you even noticed that your shirt was riding up, that your back was cold, and your bra was gone. You hesitantly reached out a hand and touched one. You hissed and your wings flinched away, fluttering slightly. It didn’t hurt, but it felt weird. 

“Keith? What’s happening?!” You asked, turning to look at your boyfriend with confused and panicked eyes. 

“Oh god oh god oh god oh god!” Hunk had his hands to his head, and was pacing back and forth. “What are we going to do!? She has fairy wings! Only two people have fairly wings in the whole world, and it’s the grand witch and the Fairy King!” Hunk turned to Keith. “Why the hell did the Fairy King give your girlfriend wings?!”

“How should I fucking know, Hunk?! I thought this was an induction ceremony!”

“So did I!” 

“ _Then why are you asking me?!_ ” Keith’s voice cracked. 

“ _I DON’T KNOW!_ ” Hunk whined loudly, pouting and then groaning. 

All you could do was watch on in a scared confusion, hoping someone would explain to you why the fuck you had fairy wings. And what did they mean there were only two other people with fairy wings? Were they that rare? It didn’t make any sense to you at all. 

“Keith! Don’t you have any way to--” You were cut off once again by a flash of light. You shielded your eyes, and when you uncovered them you were met with the eyes of Shiro, Coran, Pidge, Allura, and Lance’s fiance, as well as an unfamiliar piercing blue gaze. 

Everyone blinked in confusion, before all but you and Coran dropped to a deep bow at the feet of the newcomer. 

“Y-your majesty!” The witch exclaimed. 

“You may all rise.” The man spoke in a surprisingly nerdy sounding voice. 

Slowly everyone stood up straight again, but seemed kind of nervous. Keith bolted to your side and grasped your hand with his tightly. 

“Who are you?” You asked, curious and nervous at the same time. 

The man stepped forward, and pushed his thick-rimmed glasses up his nose with a calm smile. “I am Jonathan, the Fairy King, but you can call me John. I’m the one who gave you those wings.” He stepped up closer to you, and Keith growled at him, stepping in front of your figure.

John looked at him with mischievous eyes. “Down, boy.” He chuckled, and Keith looked at him warily before stepping to the side and releasing your hand. You gave him a look that said ‘Don’t leave me alone!’ but he simply tried to smile reassuringly. It didn’t work. 

“Why did you give me these wings? I’m just a human! All I wanted was a nice night with my boyfriend after a weird ceremony, but I can’t even have that?” You whined, pouting at the King. 

“Well, [Name]. I was told to grant the both of you protection, so I did!” He began walking around you, lifting up parts of your body and checking them out, as well as tugging on your clothes. “You see, the grand witch happens to be my wife. And it also happens that she can see the future! So I had her look into your future, and it just so happens,” he pauses when he makes it to your back, and you can feel cool hands gently caress your wings, “it just so happens that you would accidentally reveal the supernatural world to the human one. And I couldn't let that happen. So my lovely wife looked into the timelines, and found this one! So here we are! Now, sure, I could have turned you into a different creature, even one to match your werewolf over there,” he points his thumb at Keith and walks to your side so you could see him, “but where’s the fun in that? Now you have cool-ass powers, and you’ll be able to fly!”

You were completely blank. Why in the hell did the Fairy King choose you? 

“So that’s why the portals are closed!” The witch exclaimed. “You used up your magical energy, and can’t keep both sides open! Only the one.”

“Right you are! The Queen is working on a fix for that as we speak, but in the meantime you’ll be stuck here. Or, well, in the forest if you go back?” The King shrugs, and you finally fully take in his outfit. Cargo shorts, ratty converse shoes, and a t-shirt that had what appeared to be a slimer from Ghostbusters on it. Folded at his back are his wings, which are beautifully intricate royal blue wings. 

This man did not seem like a king at all. 

“So why are you here?” Shiro asks bluntly. Then flushes once he realises his mistake. “If you don’t mind me asking, Your Majesty.” 

A strange twinkle appears in the King’s eye. “Why to help her fly, of course! She has literally no idea what to do, so I’m here to help before I get called back for dinner.” He goes to stand behind you again, and then pauses. “I’m sending the rest of you home now, since we don’t need ya here anymore!” There’s some protests, before John snaps and everyone but you, Keith, and the witch are left in the room. 

“Help me...fly?” You ask, stepping nervously away from the strange man. 

“Yup! Now hold still.” You look to the witch for reassurance, and she nods at you. You take in a breath when you feel hands on your wings again. 

John gently holds one wing, before what looks like glitter appears in his hands. He then gently waves the bluish-gold glitter down each of your wings, and snaps to give you a new shirt with holes cut for your wings. You are also very happy to find you are once again wearing a bra. 

“Alright! Now I’m going to get you airborne, and then I want to to think about flying, okay?” You nod, and John goes to stand in front of you. “Keith, be ready to catch her in case she falls, ‘kay?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Keith cracks his knuckles and his neck, and shakes his limbs. The witch chuckles as she watches Keith. 

The King’s eyes flash blue for a moment, and suddenly you feel a breeze lifting you in the air. Loose papers and nicknacks in the room start fluttering, and Keith struggles to keep his hair out of his face while the witch just ties her up. John stays completely normal, unaffected by the magical wind. 

“So I just….think about flying…?” You ask, struggling to keep yourself upright. John nods, and give you a thumbs up with a wide grin. You glance at Keith, and then close your eyes. _Think about flying, think about flying, think about flying!_

“You’re doing it!” You hear Keith exclaim happily. 

“Amazing, [Name]!” The witch calls out, clapping her hands. 

You open your eyes, and see that there is no longer wind in the room, and you are indeed flying over the floor by about 2 feet. “I did it! I did it! Keith! I’m doing it--WOAH!” Too excited to continue concentrating, you fall out of the air, and right into the arms of Keith. You grin at him. “I guess I need a necklace now too, huh?

“Yeah. I guess so. You can borrow mine for now, though.” He gently place you on the floor, before removing his necklace and putting it on you. Your new wings immediately disappear, and your clothes no longer feel tight at your shoulders. 

“So what now, Your Majesty?” The witch asks. 

“You teach her magic, how to control her powers--the works. She should have the magic of matter and time manipulation, which should be easy for you to teach her.” John gives her a pointed look, and she shrinks under his gaze. 

“Matter manipulation? Time manipulation? Aren’t those very hard to master and like, really fucking rare?” Keith asks. 

“A king has to have some fun, doesn’t he?” John grins mischievously. “Come visit once you’ve mastered your powers. You’ll love the palace!” And with that, the Fairy king is gone. 

“I’m--” the witch yawns and continues. “I’m going to head to bed. You’re welcome to stay in the guest room if the two of you would like. It’s nearly 4 am.” She waves, and is then walking out the door mumbling to herself. 

You turn to look at Keith, lips pursed. “Keith?”

He sees the look on your face, and barely contains his nervousness. “Yes, [Name]?”

“I hope you understand that you’re helping me move my apartment into yours. There is no way I’m living alone now.” Your smile is much too sweet, and doesn’t reach your eyes. 

“Y-yes, [Name]. Whatever you say.” He really didn’t want to anger you, especially considering the brand new and uncontrolled powers you now possessed. 

This would be a fun next few months. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation from my lance thing from halloween!
> 
> there will only be 3 chapters tho
> 
> ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING


End file.
